


Indecent Proposal

by Emz2684



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-01-06 23:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18398957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emz2684/pseuds/Emz2684
Summary: Robbie and Serena are a couple,Robbie is a police officer and Serena is a vascular surgeon but Robbie gets sacked because he was caught drinking at work. When he gambles all Serena's money and savings away they go to Las Vegas so Robbie can play and win big so he can get a lot of money. But he loses all the time and one night when he has lost big a mysterious billionaire Bernie Wolfe offers 5 million to spend and sleep with Serena for 10 months.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Serena has been in a relationship with Robbie for 2 years and while Robbie may love Serena she does not love him she just stays with him because she does not want to be on her own. Robbie moves in with Serena a year ago and after he moved in he started drinking really hard and then when he got sacked he started using her money and card to gamble on horses,dogs,football because he enjoys it and when he gambles he always uses Serena's money.

On Monday when she gets home from her late shift at Holby Hospital she walks in to the living room and sees Robbie on the sofa with a glass of scotch he looks up at Serena and tells her"that he has spent all her savings that she put away for the mortgage on gambling and he has lost all of it". Serena shouts"how the he'll could you do that to me that is my money for my house not yours it was never yours". Robbie then says"but it is okay because I borrowed a loan from the bank and we are going Las Vegas on Friday for the weekend where I am going to gamble and win really really big to pay you all your money back". Serena grabs her things says"i'm going to bed and just walks out on Robbie.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Serena wakes up on Friday she opens her eyes and sees Robbie standing there with a cup of coffee and he says"come on get up we need to leave to go to the Airport now". She takes the coffee of him he then walks out leaving Serena in there on her own.

She drinks her coffee gets dressed makes sure she has everything packed then collects her passport and goes downstairs carrying her heavy suitcase. Walks out of her house locks up and goes to the taxi where she struggles to put her luggage in the boot she looks to Robbie to help her but he just buffs and gets in but the driver gets out to help her. She "thanks him"then goes round to the other side and climbs in.

They get to the Airport go through customs and put their luggage threw and find their correct gate and once they find it the flight is being called so Serena walks through first showing her passport and then Robbie does,when they get on the plane they sit in their seats and wait for the plane to go.

30 minutes later their in the air,Serena is staring out the window while Robbie starts chatting to the man and woman next to them telling "them that they are going to Las Vegas to gamble and win big then hopefully we will get married there this weekend". Serena laughs to herself and thinks that is never going to happen in a million years".

As the plane touches down on the runway in Serena jumps awake and she reliases she fell asleep. She sits up stretches then gets ready to get off the plane when Robbie says"so you finally awake then about time". Serena just looks at him then turns back to the window waiting for it to get to the terminal so she can get off the plane.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robbie and Serena check in to the hotel and their room when Robbie starts kissing Serena but she just pushes him of her and tells"him no she is going to go and have a nice hot soak in the bath. She grabs some of her things from her bag then walks in to the bathroom locks the door and runs herself a hot bubble bath.

While Serena is relaxing in the bubble bath Robbie orders lots of scotch for him the he tries to open the bathroom door so he can join Serena but he notices she has locked the door so he can not get in. He knocks and knocks and shouts for Serena to open it but she tells him that she does not want him near her and she will not be sleeping with him any time soon and she is not going to open the door to him. Robbie bangs on the door and then she grabs the bottle of scotch and storms out slamming the door as he goes.

Serena is enjoying her bath so much she falls to sleep she only wakes up when her phone startes ringing she just lets it because she does not want to speak to anyone at all. After the water starts getting cold Serena emptys the bath and wraps 2 towels around her and her hair she then unlocks the door and walks in to the bedroom where she sees that there is no sign of Robbie. She gets dry and in her pjs then she orders herself some food from room service along with 2 bottles of red wine.

Serena locks the door after room service have gone she then climbs in to the king size bed with her wine,food as well as the junk food she has and sits watching Law and Order SVU all night alone and comfy.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Saturday Morning Serena wakes up in bed on her own which makes her happy but she also knows that Robbie was out spending her money as usual.

She gets up orders breakfast then turns on the TV and then sits and waits for her breakfast to come as well as her coffee,while waiting she texts Robbie sayng"you need to get back here at 6 so then we can go to the casino where you will win me all my money back then I am going home you can do what you want just not with my money any more". After she has finished texting Robbie she calls Ric and asks"him how the ward and the hospital are". Ric tells "her that everything is fine without her and he is looking after everything". They speak for a few more minutes then they both end the call,just as she puts ghe phone down there is a knock at the door she gets up and let's the porter in she hands him and tip then shuts the door behind as he leaves.

At 7 Serena is sitting there waiting for Robbie who is an hour late when he walks in smelling of booze she tells him to hurry up and get ready. He has a quick shower gets changed then they leave the room. Serena walks in and straightaway sees a gorgeous blonde woman watching her at the bar but Robbie pulls her over to the tables where he starts gambling Serena tells him to win back all her money and when he does she will be at the bar".

Serena goes to the bar orders a glass of Shiraz and sits there on her own and that is when she sees the blonde woman again drinking what she thinks is scotch or whisky and still watching Serena. A while later she turns around and sees Robbie with another woman where he is holding her and kissing her neck while he is gambling Serena ignores it because she does not love him she only wants her money back so she turns back to the bar and orders a whole bottle of Shiraz.

2 hours later Robbie comes walking over and stops when he sees the blonde woman eyeing up Serena who when he looks at Serena enjoys the blonde woman eyeing her up he walks up to Serena and her tells"that he has lost all her money it has all gone". Serena looks at him and says"why the he'll do you have to spend my money that was left to me by my dad it is mine not yours you had no right to touch it at all now I have lost everything because of you who thinks that is mine is his well guess what it is not I hate you". She gets up to go when the blonde woman walks up to them and says"I could not help but overhear what you are talking about and I have a proposition for you both". Robbie says"there is nothing you could offer me". She says"the proposition is that I will give you 5 million pounds to spend 10 months with your wife which means she will live with me and spend all her time with me at my house away from you and have no contact with you at all". Robbie says"you want to spend 10 months with her and you will pay me 5 million pounds I think that is a brilliant and great idea". The blonde woman says"I'm Bernie wolfe and yes but the money is also for your wife". Serena says"well 1 I'm not his wife and 2 I think I would like that so yes let's do that can we go tonight". Bernie says"yes how about I come with you to your room to help get all your stuff". Serena nods and as there about to walk away Robbie says"now hang on Serena I wanted to go to bed with you right now". Serena says"no thank you how about you go and find that red headed woman you have been over all night". Bernie stands there just watching she then tells him that she will sort out with Serena which account to put the money in to". Serena says"my account as soon as I change the details". They both wave bye and walk out of the casino to go back to the hotel room to get Serena's things before going to Bernie's room then to her house.

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Serena and Bernie are in the lift after having gone and got all of Serena's things from Robbie's hotel room,as they step out of the lift Robbie is about to walk in to it but he does not he follows Serena and Bernie and as they get to the entrance he calls out Serena's name.

Serena just kept walking because she does not want to see or speak to Robbie but he grabs her hand and says"you really are going to do this aren't you you really are going to go and be with her and stay with her for 10 months". Serena says"yes you agreed to it as well you jumped at the chance and got really realky excited now I'm doing it and I want to so you will just have to like and lump it". She thdn walks off leaving him standing there wishing he did not agree to it while Serena walks up to Bernie car and driver with Bernie catching up to her,she hands the suitcases to the driver helps Serena in to the car and closes the door. She tells her driver that they are going back to her hotel for tonight". Bernie closes the window behind the driver,twists in her seat to face Serena where she leans closer to her and smashes her lips against Serena's she whispers "I want you right here right now". She runs her hands over Serena's chest where she lifts her top over her head and she pushes down her pants and knickers over her legs kissing her stomach and biting the tops of her breasts. Hearing her gasp,she gripped her hipsand says"you are so fucking hot and sexy". She kisses Serena's neck and her hands roam over her gorgeous body. Serena lets out a groan and holds Bernie's head to her neck. "Mms shit". She arches her back and bites her bottom lip. Bernie pulled away looked in Serena's eyes and says"I want you so badly right now". She pushes Serena back on the seat and pushes her to lie down as she climbs on top of her,she kissed the inside of her thighs,kissing up her body taking her left nipple in to her mouth earning a moan. "You like that?. Serena took an inhale of breath "Mm". She arched her back and smiled and leaned back on her elbows. She let her head falls back as Bernie kissed her body,paying attention to her breasts licking over her skin,stopping when she reached her core,kissing her inner thighs before licking up her slit. "Fuck" she gasped as she watched her "Mm" she bit her lips and rested her hand on the back of Bernie's head.

Bernie took her time licking,sucking and kissing before she pushed 2 fingers inside of her,twisting her wrist as she pumped them in and out of her,her mouth devouring her. Bernie let out a groan sending vibrations throughout her body. "So sexy". She let out a whiney moan,her hands massaging Serena's breasts "I'm so close. Don't stop. Plrase". Serena begged and pushed her hipsand up. "Oh Fuck!' She arched her back feeling Bernie's hands on her hipsand holding them still as the rest of her body writhed in pleasure. Bernie grinned and curled her fingers inside of her hitting her g-spot,her lips wrapped around her clitoral. Within seconds Serena came hard feeling a wave of pleasure wash over her. Bernie cleaned her up with her mouth,kissing up her body stopping at her lips"I could do that all night to you Serena". She whispered.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Serena says"you can when we get somewhere more comfortable and in private". She lies their on the back seat in the limo as Bernie lies on top of her stroking her thighs. Their still like that until the car stops and the driver calls through saying"we are at your hotel". Bernie and Serena get up put some clothes on and get out the limo.

Once their is Bernie's hotel room they go in to her bedroom then the onsuit where she lifts Serena up on to the counter strips her off. She kissed Serena then kisses down her neck to her chest "now I want to taste you". She whispered as she kissed down Serena's torso seeing her lean back on her elbows as she licks up Serena's slit,moaning. Bernie sucks her clit and pushed two fingers inside her,curling in a 'come hither' motion. She heard her moan and smirked "that's it,baby let me hear you".

Serena gasped and arched her back"oh yeah. Bernie!". She felt Bernie's tongue push inside of her and rolled her eyes back. "Ah" she grounded her hips in to her face. "Fuck me",baby!". She sighed,feeling Bernie's fingers inside on her clitoral as her tongue moved inside of her. "Mm right there,baby. Ooh,right there! She arched her back "just like that". She sighed,her orgasm started to build. "Don't Stop!. She begged and held Bernie's head to her pussy.

Bernie moaned sending shockwaves through her body. Her orgasm started to take over and Bernie moved her fingers,licking her clean and slowly bringing her down from her high. She kissed up to Serena's lips,Serena sat up and wrapped her body around Bernie kissing her passionately. Bernie broke the kiss"your so sexy". Serena smiled and said "so are you". She pushed Bernie away hoped off the counter took Bernie's hand started walking and lead her to the bed.

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Serena pushes Bernie to lay down when she does Serena straddles her. Serena whispers "you make me so hot baby". Bernie groaned as she watched Serena's hands run over her breasts and down her body. Bernie says"your fucking sexy". She whispered against her lips.

Bernie moaned and broke the kiss feeling Serena's hands on her breasts,she let out a moan. "Fuck me". She whispers, biting her ear. Serena says"Tell me. "Tell me what you want baby".

Bernie let out a breath and moved Serena's hand between her thighs,feeling her thumb rub her clitoral,pushing two fingers inside her "oh!. She gasped "oh yes". Bernie moaned grinding in to Serena's hand,she moaned and felt Serena move faster picking up the pace of her strokes "oh yeaah Serena just like that". She let out a breath "don't stop".

Their eyes locked Serena groaned before whispering "never". She caressed her face with her other hand feeling Bernie's walls starting to contract around her fingers. "Mm yeah baby I'm right there". Bernie pulls Serena closer grinding harder in to her hand her hips bucked up and she let out a loud moan. "Oh Serena!she moaned clenching her thighs around her hand her hips moving widely as her orgasm came over letting out short quiet moans "oh fuck". She rode out her orgasm kissed Serena and smirked "so good baby". She looked up at Serena as she kissed her again as Serena pulled her fingers out and sucked Bernie's juices of them as she watched. Serena went to get off Bernie but she stopped her by wrapping her arms and legs around Serena keeping her there where she says"no staying I really like having you wrapped around me". So they stayed like that for a while.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Serena woke still on top of Bernie who was awake watching her Serena smiled and kissed Bernie then looked at the clock to see the time, Serena says"how come your awake this early". Bernie says"I just woke up and couldn't get back to sleep so I just lay here watching you still wrapped in my arms and I thought how happy I was like this here with you and no one else to come between us"

Serena blushed and went shy as Bernie stoked her bare back and bum. Bernie says"we have to be at the airport for 4 to catch our flight to London then we will grab a taxi to me house in Holby is that alright with you Serena"

Serena says"yes but one question can we order food now please because I'm hungry". Bernie laughs rolls them over so Serena is on her back and untangles herself from her,wraps a dressing gown around herself walks to the phone and orders a lot of food,tea and juice for them both.

At 12.00pm they both wake again after falling back to sleep they sharing a shower where they wash each other's bodies then take it turns getting dressed.

Bernie helps Serena puts their luggage in the car thdm helps Serena in,the drive to the airport is only about 15 mins so once they havd checked in their waiting in the line. Serena looks up and sees Robbie behind them watching them but she just carries on being with Bernie. When the gate opens and they are allowed on the plane Serena sits by the window which Bernie said she could,Bernie whispers "babe are you alright you seem distracted". Serena says"Robbie is opposite us and keeps watching you and me". Bernie wraps her arm around Serena and says"ignore him he is jealous because your enjoying being with me more than him". Serena smiles and says:well yes I am and the sex with you is damn hell of a lot better because you make me wet and you know where a woman's gspot is and you make me cum and orgasm which trust me he does not know how to do any of that". Bernie smirks pulls Serena to her and they sit and lie like that when their plane takes off.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A month later Serena is sitting at the table in Bernie's kitchen thinking to herself that she is enjoying being with Bernie because she has a lot a lot of amazing sex nearly everyday and she is happier when she is with her and she does not have to watch what she says or does around her.

She gets brought out of her thoughts when Bernie wraps her arms around Serena's shoulders and says"what are you thinking about Serena". Serena says"you us and how different it is and how I do not want it to end between us I want to be with you but I know you do not feel the same way and I know you will never see me like that". She pushes Bernie's arms away gets up and walks away from Bernie out the kitchen leaving Bernie to watch her walk away.

Bernie waits for Serena to be out of site she then sits in the chair and says"I like Serena I want to be with her as well and I feel the same as Serena does now I'm going to show her and prove to her over the next 2 months I'm going to win all of her over including her heart".


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

6 weeks later Serena is sat watching Bernie doing laps in the pool of the spa that they have gone to for the weekend.

When Bernie gets out and comes over she sits on one of the loungers that is next to Serena she looks up in to her eyes and sees that Serena is so turned on so she pulls Serena to her so she straddling her lap. As Serena gets comfy Bernie starts kissing her lips then trails kisses down her neck and her collarbone she then moves back up to her breasts where she hears a moan and gasp from Serena. Serena says"Bernie please let's take this inside someone might see us out here". Bernie smirks and says"no they won't we have the place to ourselves for the next hour which will give me enough time to get you off and make you scream my name". Bernie sucks on Serena's nipples as she arched her back and moaned "Fuck"she ran her fingers through Bernie's hair kissing her as she felt Bernie stroke her wet slit. Bernie grinned kissing down her neck again finding the spot the she knows drives Serena mad with desire,pushing her 2 fingers inside her saying"your so wet". She said as she started to move them.

Serena moaned as Bernie starts to suck on her breasts,nipping slightly at them her hips thrusting into Bernie's fingers"oh God baby"she begged as she held Bernie's head to her breasts gripping her hair. Bernie smirked and added 2 more fingers in Serena she watched her eyes shoot open and heard a scream of pleasure from her as she moved her fingers harder in Serena. Bernie ssid"that's it baby" Serena let her eyes roll back in her head as her hips thrusts in to Bernie's hand "Fuck I'm so close don't you dare stop" she said as her body started writhing on top of Bernie and her moans grew louder as her orgasm wracked her body. Bernie smirked and let Serena ride out her orgasm as she looked up at her watching her come down from her high and said"God I love watching you cum". They just stayed there on the lounger with Serena still straddling Bernie and Bernie's fingers still inside of Serena as they both just enjoy the bliss.


End file.
